El lado oscuro de Mino Kanade
by Cold Princesszzz
Summary: Nada que decir... Solo espero que lo lean y le hechen un vistazo a esto.


**Este es mi primer aporte para Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, y Mino me gusta, pero no imagine que con el seria mi primera historia compartida aquí. Este one shot fue inspirado gracias a un artículo (por así decirle) en la página de Face llamada "Yaoi no sekai" que hablaba de Mino y un bosque de los suicidios, así que ya se imaginan de que va la historia.**

 **Nota: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi no es mío. Y no me hago responsables de posibles traumas o sangrados de ojos por la trama de la historia o la ortografía.**

 **. . .**

 **One-Shot:**

 **El lado oscuro de Mino Kanade.**

 **. . .**

La gente te ve caminar en la calle, y aunque ellos piensen que no los escuchas, si lo haces. Los comentarios van; " _Mira ese chico tan alegre", "no ha de tener ni una preocupación", "ojala fuera tan feliz como él."_

Hablan solo por lo que ven, este es el mundo en el que vivimos, la gente que te rodea siempre pensara que te conoce solo por verte. ojala supieran todo lo que hay en mi mente, o como diría uno de los mangas Shoujo de los que estoy a cargo; lo que hay en mi corazón.

Mi vida no es alegre, no la tengo fácil. Siempre preocupado por las cosas que tengo y las que vendrán, mi vida está llena de estrés, debo vigilar a todos esos irresponsables mangakas. A demás dejando eso de lado, no tengo vida personal; no tengo novia, mis amigos, no tengo, solo los compañeros de trabajo.

Mi madre que vive con mi padre está muy enferma, tiene diabetes, gracias a esa enfermedad ya perdió barias partes de su cuerpo, esta ciega, sorda, le hacen diálisis, todo el dinero de mi pago se va en sus medicamentos y doctores. En mis días libres o escapadas del trabajo la llevo a la clínica de diálisis.

Lo único que me ayuda a superarlo un poco es internet, es el único momento del día en el cual olvido mi vida, quien soy.

Desearía ir a lo más alto de una torre y gritar con todas mis fuerzas mis problemas, esperando que así estas se alejen de mi vida, que me dejen en paz.

Fingir ante los demás es tan fácil, eso me molesta aun más.

Ya no quiero estar así, ya no quiero vivir con más preocupaciones, ya no quiero oír ni ver a mi madre gritando por su vida, reclamando que no la queremos, ya no quiero oír a los mangakas diciendo que cumplirán el plazo y no lo harán.

Preocupaciones, preocupaciones, preocupaciones, preocupaciones, preocupaciones, preocupaciones, preocupaciones, preocupaciones.

A veces me siento feliz, pero vuelvo a la realidad de golpe, y entro en el abismo negro en mi mente, veo mi familia, y a veces pienso si existe la posibilidad de encontrar a alguien que me ame, y si es así, podríamos vivir de la misma manera en la que estoy viviendo ahora. No quiero dejar eso en mi generación.

Llego a mi casa, tomo una decisión.

No soy feliz en esta vida, odio a los que están felices, y me odio por odiar eso, me gusta ver a la gente triste, verlos sufrir, llorar, me gusta verlos como yo estoy, hundidos mentalmente.

Tome una decisión.

" _Solo deséenme, paz… lo siento padre. Te he fallado"_

Es la carta que les escribo a mis compañeros de trabajo; Takano, Kisa, Tori y Onodera. Esta carta seguro la recibirán mañana cuando después del trabajo lleguen a sus casas.

Me levanto de la silla donde me senté para escribir la carta, tomo los sobres, y le pido al conserje del edificio que los deje en el correo.

Camino a mi habitación, en el buro junto a mi cama veo el bote de acetaminofen que tomo para el dolor. Tomo el bote en mis manos y lo abro.

Así acabo mi vida… Morí por una sobredosis de acetaminofen, en mi habitación.

 **Al día siguiente en el equipo doncella.**

-¡¿Por que Mino aun no llega?!- Grito Takano, Kisa se encogió de hombros.

-Aquí estoy, Takano.- Hablo Mino haciéndose ver, no sonreía como siempre. –Y pase por los manuscritos, aquí están.- De su maletín saco 3 manuscritos y se los entrego a Takano.

-Oh, gracias, no creí que tus mangakas cumplirían el plazo esta vez.-

-Use mis métodos. Ahora me voy.- Se dio la vuelta y salió, sin ver o despedirse, solo con esas tres palabras. Sus compañeros lo vieron extrañado, pero no preguntaron nada, no querían molestarlo.

Horas después el equipo doncella recibió una carta, según ellos de "mal gusto" por parte de Mino.

Una llamada Takano recibió, era el conserje del edificio de Mino; Mino fue encontrado muerto esa tarde por él.

Lo que asusto a Takano fue, que el conserje le aseguro que Mino no salió desde que le pidió entregar unas cartas.

 **. . .**

 **Me quedo más raro y menos oscuro de a como mi mente lo imagino, :/**

 **Que mal, yo queria asustarlos.**


End file.
